Block Out
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: Mistakes happen, but your choices after said mistake determine the future. Give it shot please even though it was written during the early, early morning. I woke up and just had to write this. One-shot.


Block Out

I'm sat in the waiting room of a private doctor's practice. I'm nervous as hell, but not nearly as nervous as the un-naturally pale brunette seated next to me. The posters advertising safe sex and 'knowing' your limits are starting down at me, the way they are plastered to every wall in this sterile place makes it feel as though they are boxing me in. And the strangest thing is I'm not the one with the problem.

"Davies the doctor will see you now" A stumpy woman in a crystal white uniform called out from over her clip-board.

My very best friend, Ashley Davies, sits in fear by my side, clutching my hand for dear life. What I wouldn't do just to click my fingers and have all her fears and problems just disappear like a bad dream, but as the world goes we must each pay for our mistakes; some more costly than others.

Together we stand up and follow the nurse down the blank cream walls. Looking at Ashley now I can easily remember the night Ashley came through my bedroom door. Her face full of regret and fear much like the one she's wearing now. That is a night I doubt I'll ever forget...

~*~

It was a typically Friday night in L.A. everyone from my junior class at King High have gone off to some party, it's actually _THE_ party of the year. To me it's just another house party thrown by the most popular senior of that time.

Ashley was all hyped up and ready for this party, she tried persuading me to attend, but I was having none of it. I mean why should I bother getting all dressed up and go to a party where all that happens is the desperate students of King High try to score with people out of there league.

I did try and sway Ashley into staying with me and having a movie night, but she had no intention of missing this shot at popularity. So yeah Ashley went off to the party; not alone though, no, no what sort of friend would I be if I let her go off and get drunk with an escort. And as much as I regret it now, I sent Aiden Dennison along.

Ashley went out wearing a short frilly skirt and well she attempted to leave with what can only be described as a bra on, but I had demanded that she wear a shirt. I went into total mom mode, and she as told after a few stomps of her feet and pout.

I had a very bad feeling about that night, I couldn't even sleep. My phone never left my side just in case I was called to the rescue. That call never did come, and I didn't know whether that made me panic more or settled my mind. It was just Ashley circling my brain.

When I did finally worry myself to sleep, I was woken up by very shaky form climbing into my bed. Normally I would have screamed bloody murder, but I knew Ashley's shuffles, footsteps and even her breathing pattern.

I turned over to face her, but her back was turned towards me. I could visibly see her shaking, but I just figured she was cold so I encircled my arms around her. She immediately went tense and shaking stopped.

"Ash, is everything ok?" I can't help but be worried, I love this girl more than anything in the world. She's my everything, not that she'll ever no that.

She doesn't answer me verbally. Instead she turns herself over and buries her face into my neck. Our bodies couldn't possibly get any closer than they are right now. Immediately from that simply action I know that everything is most definitely not ok.

I knew what would be coming after all this. Ashley would try and play it off as being drunk and more than likely she will pretend not to remember. There are those who chose to forget as a way of blocking out painful times, Ashley is one of those.

If she thought for a second she was going to give me that bull crap and that I would just forget about it, then she was greatly mistaken.

I didn't sleep at all after Ashley had come in, I merely lay awake holding her while she clutched to me, whimpering as she slept. By the time the sun shone through my partially open curtains I had already thought up different events that may have led to Ashley's current state. None of them gave any comfort.

I couldn't lay still anymore I had to do something to occupy my mind. Skilfully I managed to untangle myself from Ashley, to replace me I gave her Bumble; the big bear Ash bought me for our 'anniversary' you know the day we met and became friends back in the second grade. I made my way to the kitchen to fix us both some breakfast, knowing Ashley she's going to be starving; she usually is after a night out.

Before long I was upstairs with a tray full of in my opinion mouth watering food. We're talking bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes with strawberries and cream, cup of orange and coffee; the whole shebang. Ashley is my princess, so I treat as such.

A few groans and whines are heard before Ashley sits up rubbing her eyes then her forehead. She squints as she looks around my room with utter confusion written on her face. This is what always happens just before she accidently on purpose forgets the previous night's events.

"Good Morning sunshine" I say in my best irritatingly sweet voice. She just groans again, before flopping back on the bed, covering her face with my pillow.

Hang on wait for it 3...2...1...

"I smell food?" Ashley squeals as she shoots straight up in bed. This girl is like clock work. The only difference today is that instead of attacking the tray of food, she's running into my bathroom, it doesn't take long for me to hear her empty what little she has in her stomach. At some point last night something has swapped Ashley's gears around.

Ashley doesn't so hangovers. After my princess worthy breakfast she's right a rain. This is strike two, when she hits strike three I'm going to be wanting answers.

Just as I was about to get up Ashley came out, shaking again. Slowly she sat in front of me on the floor. I could easily see that she was avoiding my gaze. Her hands slowly reached out for the rich black coffee. I watched her sip and nibble on bits here and there for a few minutes.

Strike three. At first it was just one tear, but then that one was followed by another and another, soon tears streaked down her face as if in a race. Before I even realised I had moved, I was sat behind Ashley pulling her into my lap, rocking her back and forth as her sobs turned desperate.

"Spencer...I-I'm so....sorry" she choked out. I was lucky to understand what she was saying since her desperate attempts of getting air were covering almost all sounds. I rubbed my hand in slowly circles on her back, hoping she'll calm down enough to breathe and talk to me.

"Ok, ok calm down. We'll fix what ever it is ok, but you're going to need to let me in Ash. You can't block me out this time" my gently whispers seem to have some effect as her breathing is calming. "Just take deep breaths and when you're ready you can explain ok?" Ashley nodded her head slightly, her face again buried in between my shoulder and neck.

"Everything was going fine, till Aiden suggested beer pong. I was all for it...but then Madison; you know Madison it was her house party?" I just nodded for her to continue, I was logging all names into my mind. "Ok well she challenged me and you know me I couldn't back down, so we played, but we kept drawing and by the time I won I was to drunk to even know my own name. I feel so dirty Spencer." Ashley sobbed a bit more before carrying on. "I remember going into a taxi with Aiden and from then on it's dreamy to me, like I had dreamed it all up. Then when I woke up at Aiden's he and I were...you know..." I can't risk assuming anything, so she's just going to have to spit what ever she's trying to say out. "We were naked!" And with that my heart dropped and Ashley started crying again.

What the hell just happened? I hope to god this is just some ridiculous prank that she and Aiden are trying to pull on me.

Does this mean that they slept together? Possibly.

Did they just sleep in the nude without any touching? Very unlikely.

Am I going hunt Aiden down like a dog? YES!

I distinctly remember telling him to look after Ashley, it was a simply request, nothing to out there. This why I don't drink alcohol, it warps the mind, nobody really knows there limits with alcohol. Everyone just wants to get as drunk as they can as fast as they can, no thought about consequences. Alcohol acts like an acid on your memory, makes you forget important thinks, just so you can pay the price later on. Now can someone please tell me, is all that really worth a few hours of mindless entertainment?

~*~

That night was exactly one month ago today, and Ashley is still awaiting her period. I haven't left her side since she confided in me about that night. Well actually I left her side for two hours a few days after she had told me.

During those two hours I went next door to Aiden's. Ashley had been having panic attacks every few days; she has really withdrawn from the world. I was made to promise not to tell anyone, but I had to tell my mum. I had to know what I could do to help Ashley. My mum insisted upon going out and getting Ashley the 'morning after pill' herself.

Ashley took the pill without question; her mind was settled for a while. Aiden had said that he couldn't remember the night, so we had no way of knowing whether anything happened, although I gave him a good slap for being an idiot and not looking after Ashley like he had promised.

So here we are sitting in a pristine white room in front of Ashley's doctor. Everything that had happened that night is what lead to us being here in the private doctors practise today. We had been here earlier last week for a test to see what was happening, and I have no idea how long it takes to get results, but I have zero nails left because of the wait. Ashley bless her heart looks a state, but strangely enough I still think she's the most gorgeous being to grace the earth.

Paula had bought a few pregnancy tests, each one being a different brand. They weren't consistent in there results so we had to come here for a more reliable result. Today is the day that Ashley's life could be altered forever, hers and mine in a way, since I'd continue to be by her side through thick and thin.

"Miss Davies, I have your results right here in this envelope. Now before you find out, I must advise that you think about your course of action out thoroughly. When you have done so, I will assist you in everyway I can, there are plenty of options open to you." Ashley nodded, though I doubt his words were registering within her mind.

I gave her hand a firm squeeze for support as she reached out for the envelope that contained her future.

As she took it from the doctor her hands started to shake, her lip began to tremble. I could see the nervousness in her eyes. She closed her eyes as she held the envelope out towards me. Confused by her action I took it from her hands slowly.

Wanting this over and done with I quickly pull the sticky flap back and reach inside for the result paper. As I pull it out I find that it's the blank side facing me, I take in a deep breathe before flipping over the sheet of paper.

The second that I gasp, Ashley's eyes shoot open staring at me.

"Y-your not pregnant, your ok Ash" once those words left my mouth Ashley literally jumped on me, I almost couldn't breathe with how tight her hold was. Ashley pulls back; her smile for the first time in weeks reaches her eyes. Caught up in the happiness I lay kisses all over Ashley's face. I was about to apologise for being caught up in the moment when she kissed me fully on the mouth.

Together we are very lucky. Ashley is lucky because not everyone can so easily be let off after making bad choices and mistakes. And I am lucky not only because I'm with the girl I love, but also because the girl I love so much is safe and our lives can go on like normally.

But like I said everyone must pay a price for bad choices and mistakes, some more costly than others, but the best thing for those unfortunate ones to do is to not block out those who can/will love you.

* * *

I know I said I was taking a break to sort myself out, but I just had to get this out. And I'm back on track, I've had some sense literally slapped into me (what are friends for). Either way its helped me get on with it. Sorry it may not be very good, it was like 4 in the morning when I started writing this and I have to get up now =] I would really like to hear your views on this. Thanks


End file.
